Lucy in the Sky
by Miss Christine Elizabeth
Summary: Lucy Rockwell is the daughter of the owner of a five star hotel in the heart of New York City. But when the Beatles come to town, her life is swept into a whirlwind when she gets to know the intriguing but broken man, John Lennon. NOT AN ATU FILM FANFIC, please read and review!


**Hello fellow Beatles fans!**

**When I first became a member of this website in 2008, I barely saw any Beatles fanfictions. When Across the Universe came out, all I saw was ATU fics in this section. But wow, I never knew SO many people are into writing Beatles fanfictions. I can't believe how many there are and now, I am inspired to write one of my own. I have loved the Beatles for years, my obsession beginning in eighth grade, many years ago. **

**I ask you all to go easy on me, for this is my first Beatles fic. I also want to warn you all, my writing may be very shitty currently, do the fact that I am in the early stages of grieving the loss of my fourteen year old brother, who committed suicide not even a month ago. I am looking to writing as a distraction, and as something to get by. So if something does not sound great, please go easy on me, as times are hellish right now.**

**So if you like this, do not hesitate to review, as I love reviews dearly, and I would adore your input.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Lots of love,**

**Christine**

_New Years Day, 1967_

This was wrong.

So unbelievably wrong.

How in the hell did this happen? The man was married for Christ's sake. On top of that he was John Lennon.

Lennon. John _fucking_ Lennon. The man sleeping right next to me.

The man I was falling in love with.

Holy fuck. I slept with John Lennon.

Feeling flushed with my heart pounding, I covered my body with the cream colored bed sheet, scurrying to the hotel bathroom, struggling to not wake him. I shut the door right behind me as I held onto the sink with a death grip. My hands were clammy, my whole body tense.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my dark hair falling in front of my face. My cheeks were a bright red, forehead sweaty. I locked my eyes with my reflection in the mirror, hating myself.

"You really fucked up this time, Lucy."

* * *

_A few weeks earlier..._

"Lucy, darling, I have fantastic news."

"What is it, dad?" I asked curiously, looking up from the table I was wiping down.

"The Beatles. The Beatles are staying here."

"What?" my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"They're checking in the day after Christmas, and they're staying here in New York until the holidays are over."

"You're joking," I smiled widely.

For my whole life, I had grown up in my father, Patrick's, grand hotel, the Rockwell. My grandfather, John Rockwell, opened it right around the time my dad was born, which was right before the Depression. It ended up housing many unemployed men and their families until the economy picked up. During World War II, my dad was taking business courses and studied hotel management at NYU to help my grandfather with the business. He also met my mother, Linda. After devoting time and money into the place, my father and mother helped my grandfather turn the place into a top five star hotel.

It was common for famous celebrities to book a room here, as this was right in the heart of Manhattan. Both President Kennedy and Nixon stayed here, along with actors and musicians like James Dean, Marilyn Monroe, and Bob Dylan.

The hotel was basically my family's life. We lived in a large apartment, right down the street from it. One day, I knew I would own the place.

But I was only nineteen, and needed to gain a lot more experience. For now, my dad had me working as a waitress at our hotel restaurant, located on the ground floor, across from the lobby.

"I am not," dad grinned from ear to ear, "I just got the call today. We have to make sure the place is in the best shape it's ever been."

"Oh dad, they're so overrated," I stated, "I mean, I love them and all. Who doesn't? But I don't understand why girls need to scream like patients in a psych ward when they come on a damn television screen."

"There's never been a band like them before, Luce. They're the best thing since Elvis."

I snickered at his response.

"I'm not sure about that one, dad."

"That's beside the point, Luce. They're important guests, and they deserve the best us Rockwells have to offer," he gave me a pat on the back, "It'll be great. Just think of how many friends of yours are going to be jealous. Don't spread it around though, we want to try our best to avoid a crowd coming here."

"My lips are sealed," I said with a smile.

**Please review guys!**


End file.
